Embodiments of the inventive subject matter generally relate to the field of computing, and, more particularly, to efficiently computing the eth root of a number for even e's.
Roots are particularly important in the theory of infinite series (e.g., the root test determines the radius of convergence of a power series). Roots can also be defined for complex numbers, and the complex roots of 1 (the roots of unity) play an important role in higher mathematics. Computing the eth root of a number is applicable in various mathematical and scientific applications, which include cryptography and solving complex mathematical equations. Computing the eth root of a number (e.g., nth root algorithm) is intensive in terms of time and computational resources.